Elevator systems are provided with monitoring devices or safety circuits. These safety circuits typically consist of safety elements which are connected in series. These safety elements can, for example, monitor the state of hoistway doors or car doors. With respect to the aforesaid, electromechanical safety circuits, or also bus-based safety circuits, are known. The safe operation of such safety circuits is regularly checked. Safety circuits and test procedures for such circuits are known, for example, from EP 1159218 A1, WO 2010/097404 A1, or WO 2013/020806 A1. However, not apparent from this prior art is whether, or to what extent, the safety of the commissioning of elevator systems is assured.